


Our moments Together(Español)

by LinkAnd06



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Memories, Persona 3 Spoilers, Romance, Spanish Translation, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkAnd06/pseuds/LinkAnd06
Summary: Makoto Yuki nunca antes se había sentido atraído hacia alguien debido a todas las dificultades de su vida, hasta que conoció a Yukari Takeba, compañera de clases, y miembro de su equipo S.E.E.S, la única persona que consiguió comprenderlo. Entre los días corrientes, y las turbulentas noches de la hora oscura, la relación de ambos solo se volvía mas fuerte.[Colección de cortos entre Makoto y Yukari]Makoto/Yukari.Acepto sugerencias





	1. Dormilón

_ 03/04/2010 _

El sonido de la última campana resonó, dando por finalizado el último día antes de la graduación de los de tercer año en la preparatoria Gekkougan, y el ascenso al siguiente para los otros dos.

-Y eso es todo por hoy- la profesora usaba un tono calmado, distintivo al serio que solía usar -espero que hayan disfrutado este año, solo les queda uno para graduarse. Quiero que sepan que yo estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, sí, incluso de ustedes dos Iori y Tomochika.

Parte del salón soltó una risa, causando que los mencionados cubrieran sus caras de la vergüenza.

-Como decía, disfruten del siguiente año. No será sólo la última vez que estarán aquí, también será la oportunidad perfecta de que creen nuevos recuerdos. Recuerden que el tiempo seguirá fluyendo, cada minuto cuenta- llevó una mano a su pecho antes de dar por concluido su último discurso con nostalgia en su rostro.

Sin perder el tiempo, expresando sonrisas, la mayoría de los alumnos dejó el salón atrás con prisas, deseando pasar este día con sus amigos, en especial sus senpais, quienes estaban a nada de graduarse. Podría hasta ser la última vez que los vean, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Yukari suspiró en lo que recogía sus cosas, por fín había finalizado otro duro año, lleno de pruebas, amistades y rumores idiotas. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, por mas que le siguiera doliendo en parte.

-¡YukaTan!- Junpei se acercó a ella con su típico saludo y apodo -¿Lista para tu tercer año? He escuchado que será aún mas estresante que estos dos juntos- suspiró -hombre, que flojera...

-Junpei. Pues sí, estoy de acuerdo, será difícil para nosotros. Sobretodo para tí, quién siempre deja sus tareas para última hora- la castaña se encogió de hombros, pues decía la verdad.

-Ah... si tienes razón, jeje. Necesito mejorar eso...- se rascó la nuca tras desviar la mirada -estoy convencido que para mí será un infierno, bueno no será nada nuevo... por lo menos sé que para ustedes dos no será un gran problema, ¿verdad Makoto?

Sin respuesta.

-¿Otra vez?- Junpei sudó frío al notar que su mejor amigo no solo no les prestaba atención, sino que estaba sucumbido al mundo de los sueños, literalmente.

Recostado en su pupitre, que estaba detrás del que usaba Yukari; Makoto dormía plácidamente usando sus brazos como almohada. No rocanba, pero ahora que el salón estaba casi vacío, tanto Junpei como Yukari escuchaban su respiración.

Esta última se acomodó en su asiento para verlo mejor, entrecerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro -Si que debe estar cansado.

-¡Y mucho! Lleva así como tres semanas- indicó Junpei suspirando de resignación, observando a su mejor amigo -debió ser agotador balancear todos sus estudios, el club de kendo, su trabajo, sus amigos, y los mas importante, tú Yukari.

-Junpei...- ella reclamó en voz baja, con un ardor en sus mejillas, sin estar enojada.

-Debo admitir que le tengo algo de envidia- admitió viendo por la ventana -a diferencia de mí, Makoto siempre se a estado esforzando en seguir adelante...

Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos, Yukari sabía a que se estaba refiriendo

Y entonces, el Magician sonrió -estoy felíz por ustedes, en especial por ti YukaTan. No pensé que encontrarías novio tan pronto.

-Gracias...- La Lover respondió, sin apartar la vista del somnoliento rostro del afortunado, o bueno, en quién logró hacerla sentir afortunada incontables veces. Ya llevaban saliendo casi medio año, aunque por alguna razón para ella pasó muy poco tiempo.

-...- Junpei miró a los dos sonriendo, feliz de que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de seguir adelante sin muchos problemas. Aunque, por alguna razón desconocida, sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho, como si algo le faltara -¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, quedé en ir a las recreativas con Kenji, nos vemos Yukatan.

-Hasta luego.

-Cuida bien de tu bello durmiente- le dijo en tono burlón antes de salir del salón, no dejando que su amiga le devolviera la burla. Pocas veces tenía oportunidad de salirse con la suya frente a ella.

-Tu siempre serás un Junpei...- Yukari llevó su mano a su frente cerrando los ojos -¿Tú crees que madurara, Makoto?- le preguntó en un tono suave colocando sus brazos en el asiento del susodicho, quien dormía -Él siempre a sido así desde que tengo memoria, secundaria, cuando nos conocimos. No puedo creer que apesar de todos estos años, él y yo aún seamos buenos amigos.

Ella sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos, ambos se llevaban bien desde siempre, y luego esa amistad pasó a constante burla inocente entre los dos. Jamás podrían odiarse.

-Tú no eres como él, Makoto, nisiquiera como los demás chicos que he conocido. Fuiste especial desde que te conocí- indicó acariciándole su azulado cabello, mas suave de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Makoto respiraba y exhalaba profundamente, perdido en su propio mundo. De hecho, esto se intensificó al sentir la palma de Yukari, su pareja. El tacto le relajó aún más.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el salón, a éstos les quedaban unas pocas horas antes de ocultarse, sin embargo al ser casi el final de invierno atardecia mas temprano.

-Si que eres un dormilón, Makoto- le susurró, acariciando su rostro -pareciera que nunca descansas, ¿por qué será que estás tan activo últimamente?- la Lover se puso pensativa, recordando lo que pasó estas últimas semanas.

Makoto siempre le acompañaba la escuela, le ayudaba con su tarea si hiciera falta, cada cierto tiempo le invitaba a salir, o ambos se invitaban a sus habitaciones. De alguna manera, él siempre conseguía tener tiempo para ella.

-Qué habrás visto en mí... no soy tan especial como tú...- dijo cabizbaja, con una sonrisa triste -me suelo quejar o burlar hasta ser pesada, o insoportable... Junpei ya está acostumbrado a ello, pero tú, simplemente me tuviste paciencia. Apenas te hablé sobre mí, y aún así actuas como si me conocieras bastante... y eso que de tí, en comparación no sé mucho de tú pasado.

Medio año habían pasado juntos, uno al lado del otro en varias ocasiones, incluyendo festividades.

-¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo? Recuerdo nuestro año... hmm- desvió la mirada perdida en sus dudas. No comprendía porqué se sentía tan atraída a su novio. No solo por ser su pareja, era mas que eso.

Si tan solo ella supiera...

Yukari soltó una ligera risa -no es momento de estar triste, lo que sea haya olvidado, lo compensaré estando a tu lado este nuevo año- comentó animada, pegando su frente a la de él con delicadeza, cerrando sus ojos.

Tenían promesas que cumplir, mucho que aprender de uno y el otro. El pasado año solo fue el comienzo de su historia juntos.

Aparte de llevarlo a conocer a su madre, también tenían pendiente el paseo a destinyland por ejemplo. Makoto además quería llevarla de paseo a otras ciudades, para cambiar de la ambientación urbana un tiempo, a ella le encantaba la idea.

-Jeje, si que estuviste atento a los días que estaba libre, ¿tanto te gusta estar junto a mí, eh? Tontito...

Las primeras semanas de febrero él se sentía un poco mal, estuvo en cama todo el primer día, pero se recuperó como si nada. Luego aprovechó de pasar tiempo de caridad con Junpei, Fuuka, y el resto de sus amigos cuando ella estaba ocupada con los suyos o el club de arqueria, si mal no recordaba, también lo vió conversar con Akihiko, y Mitsuru senpai. Yukari no sabía que se llevaba tan bien con ellos.

Makoto se llevaba muy bien con varias personas, él llegó a comentarle sobre alguna de estas, de verdad le fascinaba como él conseguía aprovechar su tiempo en cada una. Y aún así, sin importar cuantas chicas llegó a conocer, él la escogió a ella.

Yukari siempre imaginó que le costaría conseguir pareja, su problema familiar le impedía pensar en ello, encerrandose en su inseguridad, una que Makoto logró atravesar con facilidad. Aunque él al inicio fuese mas frío y distante que ahora, con el tiempo llegó ablandarse desde que comenzaron a salir semanas tras el viaje a Yakushima.

-Yakushima... eh? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué lloraba?

Ella podía recordar que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Mitsuru que la llevó al borde de las lágrimas, por enojo más que nada. Luego al huir hasta la playa Makoto le siguió, por lo que ella decidió confesarle lo que ocurrió con su padre y los problemas que pasó a consecuencia. Él fue compresivo, apesar de quedar ligeramente herido por sus palabras, él solo se quedó escuchándola hasta que se calmara, y al final... le abrazó.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió rodeada y segura en los brazos de alguien... y hasta allí podía recordar.

Estaba segura de que Junpei les pilló, pero no podía confirmarlo. Nisiquiera él parecía recordarlo.

Yukari suspiró -No tiene sentido seguir indagando en ello, quizás no fue tan importante- pensó soltando una risilla al recordar el abrazo, tocando uno de sus hombros con los ojos cerrados -fue tan cálido, tanto que jamás imaginé que volvería a sentirlo...- susurró sonriendo, le encantaba recordarlo.

Ella era feliz, muy feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Sin contenerse, arrimó un poco mas su silla hacia atrás y recostó sus brazos cerca de los de él, para seguidamente levantar un poco sus flequillos, y posar sus labios sobre la frente de este. Otro beso que significaba mucho para los dos, y los que vendrán.

-Yu...kari- susurró él dormilón entre sueños, esbozando una sonrisa, una de las que casi jamás expresaría en público. La susodicha sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, sin apartarse. Agradecía que solo estaban ellos dos en estos momentos.

Ella hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con él hoy, como el pequeño que tuvieron ayer o hasta todo el día. Por desgracia Yukari tenía que ir al club dentro de nada, debía despedirse de los miembros de tercer año.

Al recordar aquello, Yukari se levantó de su silla, decidiendo dejarlo descansar. Volvió acercarse a él, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, como despedida temporal -Lo siento querido, prometo que mañana tendré el día para nosotros- dijo un poco burlona, aún no lograba poder llamarlo así, por mas que deseara.

Observando los rayos del sol apunto de comenzar a ocultarse, Yukari sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje, esperando que lo leyera apenas despierte. Si tenía suerte, podía pasar tiempo con él en la noche.

-Gracias Makoto...- dijo ella finalmente, acariciando su cabeza -por entrar en mí vida.

Alejó su palma de su aún dormido compañero antes de dejar el salón un poco triste, ansiosa de que por fin acabase la graduación y tener esos pequeños días libres. No podía esperar el mañana.

Aún entre sueños... la sonrisa del joven peliazul se desvaneció -Yukari...- una ligera lágrima salió de su ojo derecho -lo siento... Yukari.

...

.....

...


	2. Rodeados de pétalos

_ 02/14/2010 _

-Wow, es mas hermoso de lo que pensé- comentó una alagada Yukari viendo el ambiente de su alrededor. Sus castaños ojos resplandecientes, hacian notar su emoción.

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo Makoto aliviado, aunque lo esperaba tenía sus dudas. Ya era un peso menos en su conciencia.

La pareja aprovechó el día de San Valentín para visitar un famoso parque en la ciudad vecina a Tatsumi port island. Fueron alrededor de dos horas de viajes que disfrutaron juntos, pero ahora lo principal del esperado día comenzó. Pues al fin podrían disfrutar de tan esperada fecha como se debía.

Ambos estaban en un campo abierto con varios árboles alrededor, hacía algo de viento, por lo que el aroma de la pradera y las flores era bastante perceptible. Aparte no habían muchas personas, dándoles bastantes opciones en dónde comer juntos a elegir.

-No puedo creer que enserio trabajaras diariamente por toda una semana solo para esto...- Yukari negó con su cabeza, incrédula, antes de mirar al suelo -¿De verdad... soy tan importante para tí?- murmuró desviando la mirada, con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía que era demasiado.

A ella le parecía extraño lo muy cercano que Makoto quería estar con ella. Si bien, ya llevaban juntos varios meses, saliendo en contadas ocasiones, él hacía lo posible por complacerla, apesar de que ambos apenas estuvieran iniciando esta etapa. Él solía ser muy callado y reservado, hasta que de la nada se abrió lentamente mas a ella, quién diría que llegaría a hacer esto solo por hacerla feliz.

Le costaba creerlo, no podía evitar sentirse halagada por estos gestos que jamás esperó llegar a sentir.

Preocupado por la reacción, el joven peliazul se rascó la nuca -Pues bastante...- le confesó sonriendo -me dijiste que querías visitar este parque, hice lo posible para venir hoy específicamente. Tuve ligeros problemas pero no pensé en detenerme- Yukari seguía cabizbaja, dejando al joven confundido -¿Acaso querías ir a otro lugar? Oh, lo siento, no creí qué... oh.

Ella le tomó la mano, sonriendole -no es eso, tontito- soltó un ligero suspiro -me sorprendió como no tienes idea. Creí eras el tipo de chico que solo esperaría que te diera chocolates...- admitió ruborizada, ¿será de vergüenza? -ayer cuando me dijiste que vendríamos, quedé estupefacta, fué muy dulce de tu parte.

-Ya veo, me alegra- Ahora era él quién se sintió avergonzado de malentender a su pareja. Apesar de todo, seguía siendo un novato.

-Aunque sabes, podrías haberme llevado a un lugar mas elegante si tanto querías ganarte mas puntos de mi corazón- dijo colocando una mano en su mentón, pensativa.

-¡¿Qué, de veras?! Oh cielos, sabía que debía seguir el...- entrecerró los ojos al instante que ella comenzó a reír -no me asustes así...- apretó el agarre de su bolso desviando la mirada.

-Perdón, perdón. Jeje, estabas tan adentrado en el tema que no evité molestarte un poco, mi dulce Makoto- dijo soltando otra risilla. A ella le encantaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, aunque fuera muy distinto al constante con Junpei, no le salvaba de tomarlo desprevenido.

Tras negar con su cabeza, dejando pasar esa broma, Makoto le tomó de la mano, tomandola desprevenida -Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, preparemos todo- le dijo sonriendo antes de guiarla por la pradera. Yukari se dejo llevar, aun sonrojada por la accion, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, seguía estupefacta ante ese lado de su pareja.

¿Quién diría que aquél chico quién decía no importarle nada acabaría siendo así de dulce?

En sí este no parecía tan seguro de sus propias palabras, por algo habrá logrado superarlo y ser mas abierto que antes. Aunque en sí, Yukari no recordaba desde cuando, nisiquiera cuando empezaron a salir, todo ocurrió de repente, tan rápido, al paso de los días. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero le preocupaba desconocer que le habrá pasado, no deseaba que Makoto volviese a encerrarse en sí mismo, como ella lo había hecho en diversas ocasiones.

Unos pasos después, ambos se detuvieron -Aquí esta bien, tenemos buena vista del lugar- extendió su brazo señalando el resto del campo -nunca había visto algo así en Tatsumi Port Island, es un cambio refrescante, ¿no lo crees?- dirigió su mirada a Yukari, quién seguía pensativa.

-...

-¿Ocurre algo, Yukari?

-¡Oh no, lo siento! M-me distraje...- Comentó avergonzada, mirando a la izquierda con sus castañas pupilas, algo desorientada -¿Qué es-estabas diciendo?- ella no notó que su voz estaba algo temblorosa.

Makoto alzó una ceja confundido -Pues que esta oportunidad es única, no tenemos una vista así dentro de la isla- se calló al ver la expresión de Yukari, preocupado, acercó un poco su rostro al de ella con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué piensas?

Sonrojada, ella se sobresaltó al notar que tuvo su guardia baja -¡¿Ah?! Pues... pues- mordió su labio inferior buscando las palabras. Dios, ¿desde cuando sabe tomarme desprevenida?

-Yu-Ka-Ri dime- deletreó para molestarla, aún preocupado por lo que sea estuviera en la cabeza de su novia. Su cabello anaranjado castaño seguía igual a hace un año, ligeramente largo. Claramente estaba mas arreglado para esta cita.

Ella tomó el largo mechón del lado derecho de su cabello, jugueteando nerviosa mientras pensaba que responder -Makoto... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?- murmuró apretando sus labios, viendo las flores que les rodeaban, tan coloridas y significantes, contrastaban a como ella se sentía por dentro, confusa.

El joven esperó a que prosiguiera, cerrando sus ojos azules.

-Conoces a muchas chicas, todas ellas muy lindas y atentas contigo- sonrió con tristeza -aveces, suelo verte muy animado junto a Fuuka, o incluso Mitsuru-senpai... ella hasta es mas hermosa- le miró de nuevo a su rostro, el viento estaba moviendo su enorme mechón, dejando expuesto su ojo derecho -dime, ¿Porqué yo? No soy nada espe... ¿huh?

Ella se calló al sentir una mano sobre su mejilla. Makoto le sonrió, acariciandola con sutileza, y directamente provocando que una lágrima escapara de ese ojo.

-Pues no sabría donde empezar pero... es mas simple de lo que piensas Yukari- él se encogió de hombros, colocando su otra mano en el hombro -eres especial para mí, sabes. No me cansaré de decirlo... tu me ayudaste a seguir adelante, ya sea directamente o no. Eres la única que llegó a comprender como me estaba sintiendo, y...- perdió sus palabras, habían cosas que no podía decir, odiaba tener que guardarlas en este momento -me ayudaste a salir de mi propia oscuridad...- sus manos comenzaron a temblar -tu estabas allí, me acompañaste, gracias a tí... he vuelto a ser realmente yo... dejé de ser, como era.

-Makoto...- Yukari se sorprendió al ver sus ojos formando lágrimas, un rubor cubrió su delicado rostro. Una enorme emoción dominaba su pecho, él, de verdad se había abierto hacia ella. No sabía porqué sentía tanta nostalgia y tristeza como pensaba, era como si de verdad, hubiera pasado aún mas tiempo junto a él de lo que recordaba -yo...makoto...- sonrió temblorosa, desconociendo lo que le pasaba.

"Por nada del mundo decidiría olvidarte"

Sin aguantarse, la pareja se abrazo con fuerza, como si el otro estuviese a nada de desvanecerse para nunca regresar. No querían separarse, no después de haberse encontrado, formar tantos recuerdos, y sobretodo, no querían regresar a la soledad por la que ambos sufrieron por tantos años.

No por nada, sus corazones se complementaban...

\----

-Lo siento...

-Descuida- le contestó acariciando su cabello. Ella estaba recostada en su hombro, mientras le rodeaba con su brazo -sabes que puedes dejar salir todo, estaré allí para aliviarte...

-¿lo estarás?- Yukari le miró de reojo, al tener su cabeza pegada a su mejilla. Tomó uno de los pliegues de su camisa y lo apretó con cierta fuerza -¿de verdad, nunca te alejaras para nunca volver? ¿lo prometes?

Makoto se sorprendió, era obvio a qué ella se estaba refiriendo. Por supuesto, eso era lo que tenía en mente, jamás rompería esa promesa -Si, siempre estaré a tu lado...- una idea surgió en su mente -pero con una condición...- sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Oh, cuál? No seas tan cruel...- ella sabía que solo jugaba con ella, pero aún así, no le parecía el momento.

-Si tu en cambio...- pegó con suavidad su frente a la de ella, en su lado derecho -nunca dejas de amarme, ¿entendido?- le susurró con cierto pesar en su voz, transmitiendo de igual forma lo que vivió.

Yukari sonrió, rodeando al joven entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello desatando toda la presión que sentía. Los dos cayendo sobre la grama y los petalos, felices estando junto al otro. Habían hecho una promesa silenciosa, de estar siempre uno al lado del otro ayudandose a seguir adelante...

Nada podría separarlos, ya sea en el mas tranquilo de los días rodeados de felicidad, o el mas desafortunado de los destinos cubiertos de tristezas...

Ellos seguirían juntos...

.  
.  
.


	3. Nuestra Misión

_07/12/2009_

El silencio resaltaba a esas horas en el dormitorio iwatodai, dándole un ambiente de tranquilidad inesperable para sus hospedados, quienes usualmente en ese instante estarían preparándose para su siguiente misión.

Esta vez no era el caso. Al contrario de lo que se esperaría, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, distanciados y centrándose en sus diligencias, después de todo, aún eran estudiantes... ¿cierto?

En medio de la oscura habitación, cuya única luz provenía de una lámpara de escritorio, se encontraba Yukari tomando notas en uno de los cuadernos de su escuela. Quedaban pocos días para los exámenes de fin de año, el último que tomaría como estudiante de segundo. Hace varios días ella estaba emocionada de tomarse estás prácticas en serio, dispuesta a darlo todo de sí y sacar la mejor nota posible. Quería demostrar lo mucho que había mejorado.

Toqueteando su frente con la punta de su lapiz, la joven castaña suspiró con pesadez, recostando su nuca sobre la silla mirando al techo -Qué estoy haciendo...- murmuró para sí misma con una expresión forzada de indiferencia, en realidad, ella no sabía que expresar. Estuvo leyendo el mismo párrafo de historia por horas sin darse cuenta, mientras su mente se enfocaba en el verdadero problema...

"Nyx es la madre de los Shadows. Hace años, ella atrajo la Muerte a este mundo. Si ella despierta, la oscuridad arrasara con toda la tierra de nuevo, toda vida desaparecera"

-El fin... del mundo. El declive...- recordó ella soltando otro suspiro, estirando sus piernas, tobillos y dedos de sus descalzos pies, en un intento de distraerse del tormento. Lo que antes parecía una simple urgencia de buscar a Aegis, acabó en una tensa y dolorosa revelación...

El fin se acercaba...

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- repitió, soltando su lápiz sin darse cuenta, el cual cayó al suelo. Pero ella ni se inmutó a ello. ¿cómo podía acabar así?

Tan solo un mes atrás todo el equipo había superado y aceptado la muerte de Shinjiro, y encontraron sus resoluciones para seguir peleando. Yukari por su parte, por fín descubrió la verdad sobre su padre que tanto atormentaba su alma durante años, reconociendo que el accidente si fué en parte su culpa, pero creyendo cada una de sus palabras del vídeo que Fuuka le otorgó, hacia lo correcto. Por reflejo, ella miró de reojo la susodicha cinta, estaba sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, no había vuelto a reproducirla desde aquel entonces, y quizás prefería no hacerlo de momento, no era hora de sumergirse en esos recuerdos. Sim embargo, agradecía de corazón cada una de sus palabras.

"..."

Una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Padre... ¿qué hago? Todos están asustados y deprimidos... perdieron las ganas de seguir luchando- dijo cabizbaja. Lo cierto era que ella también, pero no quería rendirse aún, no tras haberle prometido a su padre que haría lo posible para desaparecer la Hora Oscura. Manteniendo su firmeza aún en estos momentos... desconociendo por cuanto podría mantenerla de seguir así las cosas.

El resto de S.E.E.S al contrario perdieron sus esperanzas.

-Chicos...

Junpei se desaparecía en las calles hasta altas horas de la noche, Akihiko desviaba la mirada y se apartaba de quién se acercara. Fuuka cortaba las conversaciones y se concentraba en su computadora. Mitsuru siempre buscaba la forma de mantenerse ocupada. Ken se encerraba en su cuarto junto a Koromaru, quién quería animarlo. Y...

-Makoto...

El joven peliazul fue quién peor reaccionó al aviso de Ryoji, todo este tiempo había mantenido sin notarlo a la muerte sellada en su interior, otorgandole mas fuerza por cada Gran Shadow que el equipo derrotaba en luna llena, y los guardianes de Tartarus. Tanto fue su shock, que tras dejar a Aegis en mantenimiento, se fue directamente a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra ese día...

_..._

_-Makoto..._

_No hubo respuesta de su parte._

_-Makoto._

_Aún nada._

_-...- Yukari tomó la manilla de la puerta e intento abrirla, notando que tenía el seguro puesto, haciendo que suspirara, era su última esperanza -Makoto, por favor responde..._

_-...¿Qué pasa?- respondió finalmente, su voz parecía haber perdido su vida, quedando seca y sin motivación. Forzada._

_Esto por supuesto preocupó a la Lover, quién colocó su otra mano sobre la puerta -déjame pasar, por favor. Necesitamos hablar..._

_-..._

_-Se que la explicación de Ryoji fue demasiado, pero escuchame, tú no tienes la culpa. ¡Nisiquiera lo sabías todo este tiempo!_

_Y era cierto, Makoto hasta ahora siempre había luchado por una razón justa, de haber sabido las consecuencias de antemano habría evitado proseguir. De paso, era imposible saberlo antes, era muy distinto a el potencial de usar Persona._

_-Si lo fue...- pero él no lo veía así -pude haberlo evitado, ¿como no pude haberlo pensado? Soy un idiota..._

_-No... lo eres...- ella apretó sus puños, le dolía escucharlo así. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza y voluntad de tumbar esa maldita puerta. Ya lo había intentado antes. Tenía que hacer algo, no, debía hacerlo -Mako..._

_-Yukari...- le interrumpió al instante, tomandola por sorpresa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le habló con ese tono frío y distante -lo siento, por todo..._

_La joven sintió como los ojos le pesaban, más hacía lo posible para evitar dejar sus lágrimas salir -¡Makoto!- de nuevo silencio, el joven se había encerrado en su dolor, portando sus auriculares a todo volumen._

_Yukari siguió intentando llamarle hasta que Mitsuru le pidió dejarlo ser por un tiempo, por mas que le doliera, no podía hacer nada en ese momento..._

_Así como varios de los días siguientes..._

_..._

Él no le dirigió ni una sola palabra desde entonces, solo ligeras preguntas de como estaba y ya. Makoto lentamente volvía a ser como era a inicios del año, manteniendose estoico todo el día, rechazando invitaciones de sus amigos, incluso de ella, regresando a la vida de solitario que él siempre le mencionaba querer dejar atrás. 

Lo peor era que Yukari sabía que él estaba sufriendo, lo conocía lo suficiente para percatarse a simple vista. Quería ayudarlo, en verdad era lo que mas deseaba en este momento, tal como este lo hizo con ella todos estos meses. No obstante, ¿que podría hacer ella? ¿Qué podría decirle para que se sintiera mejor? Todo este tiempo él dirigió a S.E.E.S deseando acabar con la hora oscura, pero en su lugar solo aceleró la perdición del mundo. ¿Que lograría sacarlo de este tormento? La joven había estado todos estos días pensando una respuesta, por desgracia sin resultados.

Y eso apenas fué antes de lo que pasó el día de hoy...

En un intento de calmar y resolver el estado del equipo por parte de los Senpais, Junpei no pudo contener su acumulada furia y le hecho toda la culpa del fin del mundo a Makoto, quien de lor si ya se estaba culpando de un centenar de cosas mas. Apesar de los intentos de ella, no pudo evitar que todo llegara a peor.

Realmente no había esperanza  
Tras esa discusión, era seguro que el estado de Makoto empeorara, Yukari ya no podía aguantar el dolor de verlo en ese estado, se sentía tan inútil, cobarde, y estaba asustada. ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

-¡¡Ahh!!- en un intento de liberar su frustración y enojo, le dió un puñetazo a su silla, levantandose al instante. Acariciando su frente en lo que respiraba para calmarse, no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia... no ahora -¿Porqué no estoy haciendo nada? Tengo que ayudarlo...- apretó su puño libre con fuerza, molesta consigo misma, puede que su respuesta no fuese a ser la correcta, o siquiera la que él necesitara, pero al diablo eso, ella quería ayudarlo, y eso bastaba para motivarla a ello.

¿Tenía miedo de ser rechazada? Entonces intentará ayudarlo como pueda con calma. Makoto ya no era el chico distante de hace meses.

Suspirando de nuevo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa -lamento haber tardado, allá voy, Makoto- dijo dirigiéndose a la salída de su cuarto, estaba la posibilidad de que fuese una larga noche.

\---

Usando solo su uniforme blanco sin su rosado abrigo, y sus medias de corazones negras sin calzado. Yukari cerró su puerta para dirigirse a la escalera.

Trataba de pensar las palabras adecuadas que lo convencerian de dejarle ayudarlo. Esta vez no se permitiría perder contra la frustración, sobretodo ahora que pasaron días desde la revelación, aunque Makoto no pareciera del todo recuperado, sentía una leve esperanza de que ahora los dos podrían conversar. -Tú notaste lo mal que me sentía aquella vez- murmuró para sí misma -te devolveré el favor...

Justo cuando estaba por pasar al frente de la habitación de Aegis, la puerta de este abrió, tomandola por sorpresa en lo que se detenía con rapidez. Esperaba que fuese Mitsuru con algún reporte, o Fuuka curiosa del estado del androide, y al final la respuesta fue inesperada, pero poco sorprendente.

-¿Oh, Yukari?- dijo Makoto al verla, cerrando la puerta, antes de verla nuevamente -¿qué pasa, no puedes dormir?- preguntó el peliazul curioso. Su voz estaba algo apagada y sus ojos desviandose de su amada, él no estaba bien.

Después de tanto tiempo, él estaba por fin frente a ella sin intentar alejarse. No era la reacción que esperaba pero lo agradecía. Lo mejor sería poco a poco llegar al tema.

-¿Como esta ella? Seguramente la echaste de menos esto días.

El joven miró la puerta sobre su hombro -Mejor, almenos pudimos conversar. Trataba de convencerme de que era inútil preocuparse, al ser un androide ella no siente dolor y puede ser arreglada fácilmente- comentó frustrado, con una mano sobre su rostro.

-Entiendo- Yukari soltó una ligera risa. Estaba contenta de que Aegis aún era la misma, y entendía que Makoto aun con esa excusa se preocupaba seriamente por su bienestar. Aegis podría ser un androide, pero era uno de los seres mas humanos que habían conocido -Sabes que ella esta mas preocupaba por tí que por si misma, ¿no?

Makoto asintió con la cabeza -no es que lo merezca...- formó una ligera sonrisa, mirando los pies de Yukari. No sentía la fuerza para verle al rostro -Todos tratan de ser comprensivos, ocultando el dolor entre sus fachadas...- dijo tras suspirar, él mas que nadie podía leer entre las líneas tienen miedo, miedo de que enserio no haya una solución a este problema. Prefieren guardarse ese tormento para sí mismos, como yo normalmente solía hacerlo...

-Ellos quieren salvar al mundo, tenemos los medios para ello. Solo nos queda averiguar cómo- Yukari tomó una de las manos del joven, inclinando su torso para ubicar su rostro justo frente a sus ojos. Aún así, Makoto no se inmuto a ello, expresando tristeza -debe haber una solución, una manera de acabar con Nyx. Tenemos que seguir subiendo Tartarus y...

-¿...esperar nuestra muerte en primera fila? No lo sé Yukari. Ryoji ya nos dijo de que ella es imposible de derrotar- le recordó apretando su mano libre, cuanto le frustraba esta realidad -es inútil, todo esto es mi culpa...

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-¿Uh?- Sorprendido, Makoto le miró de una vez a los ojos, ¿en que momento ella se acercó tanto? La joven estaba a unos ligeros centímetros de besarlo, arrinconandolo contra la puerta. Hace tiempo que Yukari no le hablaba con ese tono de dolor, uno que se había prometido evitar que hiciera a toda costa. Podía ver lo que ella sentía en sus ojos, todo el terror, y miedo que mantenía acumulado dentro de si misma.

Ya no podía seguir aguantando, no más, el dolor le superaba por completo la paciencia y comprensión. Le dolía enormemente lo mucho que el chico que amaba se encerrara en el dolor y aceptando como si nada ser el responsable de la futura catástrofe. Toda esta semana siempre lo encontraba decaido, y eso aun en este instante le destrozaba el corazón 

-Deja de culparte por todo, ¿acaso fuiste tú quién en primer lugar pensaba que acabar con esas cosas detendría la Hora Oscura? ¡No, no lo fue!- le exclamó apretando su agarre -Todos te ayudamos, todos nos hemos apoyado en esa misión, todos estos días hemos luchado pensando deshacernos de ella. Todos fuimos engañados por Ikutsuki...- lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los párpados de la joven.

-Yukari...- tal imagen de ella, demostrando su dolor le perforaba el pecho, dolía mas que cualquier ataque que había recibido de los shadows. Ella estuvo soportando toda esa carga sola, deseando que sus compañeros volvieran a luchar junto a ella, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

-Todos los demás están asustados, perdieron sus esperanzas y ganas de seguir luchando... se están culpando así mismos también- indicó haciendo lo posible para evitar perder la voz, sus lágrimas ya se derramaban.

-Lo sé...- y le dolía el solo pensarlo.

-...Todos caímos en la misma trampa, nos adentramos en este camino, destruyendo su salida. Y no hay manera de volver atrás- sin soportarlo más, pegó su rostro al pecho del peli azul, quién se quedó estático ante el gesto, sintiendo como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y deslizandolo por la puerta hasta ambos caer al suelo, él sentado, y ella recostada sobre él.

-Poco podemos hacer al respecto...- Makoto le devolvió el abrazo, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella en este momento.

-Tenemos una misión... no deberíamos dejar que esto nos atormente...- dijo la Lover con determinación entre sus lágrimas, nada conseguirían solo lamentándose.

-¿Solo, nosotros dos? ¿Estás segura? Prometimos que solo podíamos ir todos juntos...

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ellos... siguen asustados, desmotivados. Jamás pensé que todo se volvería así...- algo más calmada, se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Makoto ya no estaba inexpresivo, se encontraba preocupado por ella.

-Igualmente...

El silencio rodeó a los dos

-Makoto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-...

-¡Dime! Algo se te debió haber ocurrido, eres nuestro lider...

Ante toda adversidad, podía haber esperanza.

-Lo siento...

Pero la realidad era demasiado cruel 

-Por favor...- su tono de voz comenzaba a perderse -quiero ayudar a los demá, no quiero que sigan deprimidos, yo... no tengo idea de que hacer...

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa triste -ni yo...

No sorprendida ante la respuesta, Yukari soltó otra risa -jaja, lo sabía... lo siento... estás asustado, ¿no es así?- limpiando sus propias lágrimas con su manga, Yukari miró al Fool a sus ojos, quién ante dichas palabras, la tomó por los hombros.

-Todos los estamos... incluyéndote.

Yukari asintió. Realmente no había salida si solo estaban por su cuenta. De todos modos, aún ante la inevitable destrucción, se tenían el uno y el otro para lentamente soportar el inevitable destino.

Al final, no todas las historias tenían un final feliz...

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas y gracias por leer! este fanfic lo he escrito especificamente para el fandom ingles, pero he decidido subirlo para el español en base a falta de contenido de Persona, Persona 3, y esta pareja en ese lenguaje.  
En efecto, tengo pensado actualizar este eventualmente con momentos cronologicos al azar del año del juego. Esta maravillosa pareja simplemente lo merece! de nuevo gracias por leer!  
agradesco comentarios y kudos!


End file.
